Eternity With An Ancient
by LostarielTuigalen
Summary: When someone Bella thought she would never see again shows up, she becomes more distant. What happens when Aro and Bella are tossed back in time and must work together to get home? When Aro changes in a shocking way will they grow closer together or will they lose hope? Set after New Moon and before Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey everyone! This is my new story called Eternity With An Ancient. I've had this idea for a very long time but I didn't have the courage to write it up until now. Please let me know what you think as your encouragement will help me write more! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's or the original plot. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

 _ **Enjoy-!x**_

* * *

It had been a month since we had escaped from the clutches of the Volturi. That was probably the most nerve wracking experience of Bella's life, even more so than James. The painting of the Volturi leaders in Carlisle's office didn't do them justice. She really thought that the Volturi would kill them. And she was prepared to lay down her life for Edward. The leaders seemed to regard their relationship as odd, especially Aro. He kept staring between them and it irked her. Since then, Edward had become even more possessive and protective around her. She couldn't go anywhere without him being close by; especially when she went near La Push. It also didn't help the fact that Victoria was still on the loose and after her blood. The Cullen's did their best to track her movements, but the last they had saw her was up by the Canadian border where they chased her. Alice couldn't see anything and it made them all feel disturbed and unprepared for what was surely going to come. Charlie was also becoming increasingly worried and suspicious about her ever since she had left for Italy in those three fateful days. Bella thought that things would get back to normal, but unfortunately "normal" just wasn't in Edward's vocabulary.

Bella stopped her insistent musings when a voice called out to her from the living room. Bella stopped what she was doing to face Charlie, who was casually leaning against the kitchen door in his police uniform.

"Bells, I've got to go to work, will you be okay on your own for a couple of hours? There's been an accident".

Bella stood up straighter as she leaned most of her weight against the kitchen counter.

"I will be fine, and what sort of accident? Was it serious?" Bella asked suspiciously as she highly thought that it was the work of vampires. Her hands started to shake as she gripped the counter behind her. She desperately hoped that Victoria had nothing to do with this, although it was a possibility. She wondered if the Cullen's knew anything about this. If it was the indeed the work of vampires then the Volturi would step in. They would realise that she was still human and that would be the end of them. She wished that Edward had come to stay with her. There had been no sign of his presence and she hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.

Charlie breathed in slowly as he drew himself up to his full height. "There was a couple of bodies found up in Seattle. We suspect that this was the work of some kind of wild animal as the bodies were depleted of blood. But the rain must have washed the blood away. We do not know yet, but what ever it is we will find and catch it" he assured her.

Bella visibly paled. Charlie's news just confirmed her suspicions. It was the work of vampires. She wanted nothing more than to go to Edward right now.

Charlie walked closer to Bella as he gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes with the utmost seriousness. "Bella, I don't want you to leave the house unless I know where you are and that you tell me where you're going. Do you understand? And Edward should realise that you need your space after the way he treated you. I still can't believe you went to Italy Bells without letting me know that you were alright".

Bella sighed audibly. "Okay Char- dad, I got it. Don't go outside unless I tell you".

"And…" Charlie pushed.

"And what?" Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Charlie took a step back. "I want you to see less of that Cullen kid and focus more on your other friends... say Jacob?

Bella's breathing started to increase. "I told you, I've called him many times. Jake doesn't want to talk to me". She honestly couldn't blame him. She had treated him terribly and she wanted to make it up to him. She just didn't know how.

Charlie's eyes softened slightly as he put his gloves on. "I remember when you didn't want to talk to anybody. Jacob was there for you when you needed someone to talk to".

With that, Charlie pulled Bella into a hug before saying his goodbyes. Once he left the house Bella groaned to herself. But unbeknown to her someone had heard their entire conversation.

After much deliberation, Bella managed to cook herself some pasta before washing the dishes. The house became very silent as Bella's blood started to rave beneath her skin. Bella shook her head, she was just being stupid. The nightmares didn't completely go away since he left. They still came and she was still scared to even shut her eyes for fear Charlie would run in. She didn't want him to send her back to Jacksonville. Her life was here now. Edward didn't say if he was coming tonight or not. She had seen less of him ever since the Cullen's voted on her transformation. But she didn't get the vote from the one person who mattered most. She didn't care if her soul was ruined or tarnished, she just wanted to be with Edward forever.

Bella stopped her confusing mind conversation to pour herself a glass of water as she headed upstairs to her room. The only light that came from her room was the gentle glow of her bedside lamp.

Bella suddenly felt a chill rake through her spine as she shivered against the foreboding chill that seemed to cling to her frame. She spun around to face the window so quickly her head started to spin.

Suddenly, the glass she was holding fell from her hands and smashed against the floor. She didn't pay any attention to it as her eyes widened and came face to face with none other than Aro Volturi himself.

Her deep chocolate eyes met blood red as she covered her eyes with her hands. She hoped to God that her mind was playing tricks on her. When she removed her hands from her face, her eyes locked on to the immaculate figure in the room who didn't move from his position near the window.

Aro stood there, looking exactly the same the day she first saw him. He really was a God. His eyes gazed curiously at her as his lips curled and mirrored into a devilish smirk.

When Aro finally broke the silence with his sensuous voice, Bella's heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Isabella" he breathed as his tongue caressed her name with the utmost fondness that unnerved her. She hated it when people called her by her full name, but coming from him it sounded so different.

Bella finally mustered up the courage to answer him as she gave him her full attention. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to look braver than she felt. Aro was no fool, he could hear and smell the blood rushing through her veins. She was scared of him, that much was certain. Although he didn't want her to be scared of him, that was not his intention.

Aro's smirk finally disappeared as he took a step closer to her. Bella instinctively took a step back. For every step that he took forwards, she took a step back. Bella found her heart beating furiously in her chest as her back hit the wall with a loud thump. The palms of her hands were flat against the wall behind her.

Aro continued to slowly step forwards, his gaze never leaving hers as he stepped before the smashed glass. Within seconds the floor was clear of any glass, like the incident never happened in the first place. Bella found Aro standing beside the bin next to her bed.

"I've heard that there have been happenings going on in Seattle" he paused briefly to look at her tensed position against the wall as if she wanted to dash and jump out of the window; just to get away from him.

"As you know we cannot kill conspicuously without punishment. I couldn't resist coming to see you". Aro knew he was telling the truth, but not all of it. Although he suspected happenings in Seattle, he really came here to see her.

Bella drew in a shaky breath as she looked at his God like face. "Well you could have sent me a letter or something. Now that you've seen me you can leave".

Aro chuckled slightly at her words. She was very brave and her fiery temper was very endearing.

"My, my, Edward is very lucky" he mused more to himself.

Bella had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't ponder on his words for long.

"Do the Cullen's know that you're here?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet" he replied. "You don't have to look so tense. If I was here to kill you I would have already done so" he teased.

Within a second he was standing directly in front of her, the front of his blazer touched slightly against her top. He tilted her chin up so that she would look at him. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She really was beautiful. Bella felt sick as she wished Edward had come tonight.

"I thought I let you all leave on the condition that you were changed" he spoke almost tenderly.

"He will change me" she replied defensively. "After I agree to marry him".

Aro's posture suddenly stiffened at the word marriage. He stopped his ministrations on her cheek as he suddenly felt angry. He smiled slightly before releasing her chin and stepping away from her. Her scent and her hot breath against his face was clouding his judgment. He didn't crave her blood. After she had left his throne room and him by holding hands with Edward he became angry.

"So you haven't agreed to marry him… yet" he emphasized. Aro didn't know why he felt suddenly happy about the news as it didn't really have anything to do with him.

Bella's posture stiffened as she stared down at him. "That's none of your business" she growled out.

Aro smiled slightly. "It is my business if it's to do with your transformation" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well when I'm changed I'll be sure to send you a picture" she replied sarcastically as she became agitated by his presence.

Aro was taken aback by her reply. No one had ever dared to speak to him that way without being beheaded. She really was an interesting human who knew how to push his buttons.

Aro remained unaffected. "That won't be necessary and I'm sure your father will be home soon" he replied as his gaze locked on to hers one last time; before turning and leaving through the window.

When she was sure that he was gone Bella finally allowed herself to calm down. She thought that he had really come to kill her and the Cullen's. His presence ignited several feelings within her. But most of all, why did he come?

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked it! Also, in New Moon Laurent was never killed by the wolves. I thought I would let you all know so that it doesn't cause any confusion in the future. All feedback is appreciated. Happy reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for your feedback! It's giving me the encouragement that I need. :) This chapter was inspired by "Dance With The Devil". It's one of my favourite songs. As always, I own nothing apart from any OC's that may appear in the future.**_

 _ **Red Swarm: Your encouragement will keep me going. Thank you for your feedback! :)**_

 _ **NoxPerpetuo: Thank you for your advice I will take it into consideration. I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

 _ **N. E. D. CL. 1: Your feedback made me smile! I agree with you, I love this pairing so much that's all I can write about. I hope you like this chapter to! :D**_

 _ **Compulsive Fangirl: I'm glad you're looking forward to more! :)**_

 _ **AnaBookWorm: I'm glad you love this and thank you for your support! :)**_

 _ **asia. joanna. 7334: I hope you love this chapter to! :D**_

 _ **Charmed Forever Fan: I hope you find that Aro and Bella are a great pairing. I'm glad you decided to give them a chance. Feel free to let me know what you think of them. :)**_

 _ **TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I'm glad you like it. :)**_

 _ **Silverdeaf1977: Thank you for your support! I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Please let me know what you think! :)**_

 _ **Enjoy-x!**_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V:

A couple of days had passed since my mystifying encounter with Aro. Since then, I had asked Edward to stay with me each night after that. I hoped that being near him would make me feel safer; his comforting presence slowly lulling me to sleep each night. Although it didn't make that much of a difference really, Aro Volturi was a powerful man; his whole aura radiating power out from his appeasing figure. If he wanted something he would surely get it. I had long since pondered on the fact that I still hadn't told anyone about my worrisome encounter with Aro. It had somehow felt too personal to share with anyone; although the consequences could have been disastrous that night.

Edward currently lay next to Bella who was starting to squirm slightly in her sleep. Although he was now back in her life, her nightmares still hadn't ceased completely from her mind. He still felt guilty for what he had put her through. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if anything had happened to her. Her intakes of breath suddenly alerted him of her desperation to wake. He continued to shake her awake.

"Bella... Bella wake up" he soothed gently into her ear, being careful not to startle her.

At the sound of Edward's voice, Bella's eyes immediately ripped open as she gasped for air. Her eyes finally settling on Edward's warm topaz ones as her heartbeat started to slow. She began to feel the undying presence of Edward's hand, stroking her back up and down subtly.

"It's alright Bella, it was just a nightmare" Edward continued to calm her down by pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. The onslaught of his familiar frozen lips lulling her into a state of calm.

To Bella it was more than just a nightmare. It was almost like the piece to a missing jigsaw puzzle. Jasper had told her of his previous life before now. How Maria had used him as a puppet on her strings and had made him dispose of the newborns. But instead of Maria's face, it had been sharply replaced with flaming locks of red hair and the familiar piercing crimson eyes that made her skin crawl with unease. Alice still hadn't had any visions of Victoria, it was as if she had completely disappeared from the world. Although we all knew this to be untrue.

"Edward" Bella breathed. "Take me to Carlisle".

Edward held her gaze as his face mirrored confusion.

"Why" he asked whilst stroking her back.

"Just please" Bella replied, almost desperate as she climbed out of the bed. Bella went into the bathroom to put on some fresh clothes as she brushed her teeth. Bella splashed her face with cold water. Luckily Charlie was still on duty at the moment so she didn't have to worry as it was late into the night. She came out of the bathroom only to re-enter her bedroom and see Edward still sat on the bed. Edward's eyes locked onto hers as he got off the bed and approached her side.

"I will see you in the car" Edward spoke. Bella nodded her head in agreement as she watched him clamber out of her window.

When Bella was finally ready she almost ran down the stairs as she went outside.

Edward opened up the passenger side to his silver Volvo as he helped a determined, but nervous Bella in. Within a second, Edward was already driving; the view of her house becoming more distant the further Edward drove.

Bella knew that the information Jasper had told her earlier was important. It was as if history was repeating itself once again. Bella was one hundred percent sure that Victoria was behind these horrendous attacks. But why? She questioned herself. Why are so many people disappearing and what was their purpose? The attacks that even made Charlie skeptical, coupled with the fact that Aro had told her of a relishing newborn army, proves that these attacks were not a coincidence.

During her internal battle, Bella hadn't realised that they were outside the Cullen's home until Edward had stopped the roaring engine. She couldn't expect any less from him as he drives like a maniac. To her astonishment, he had already opened the passenger side door and extending an arm to her. Bella took his hand wordlessly as he shut the door behind them. He placed a lean arm around her slender waist, pulling her against him.

Bella and Edward slowly walked up the Cullen's driveway in mutual silence, except for the sound of Bella's beating heart. Edward led Bella through the Cullen home until they reached the main sitting room that was as pristine as ever.

As if they all were already informed, the whole Cullen clan were currently assembled in the living room. Upon entering the vast amount of space that the house had to offer, Esme had approached the couple; taking Bella into her fierce, but loving arms. Bella returned the hug with equal measure.

"We hope that you're alright Bella, Alice saw you coming" Esme soothed, like a mother would a child.

Bella smiled gratefully, but didn't have time to reply as Edward beat her to it.

"There's something that Bella wants to tell us, but she wants all of us to be here" Edward cut in gently. He quickly led Bella to one of the many plush sofas and gingerly sat beside her.

"What is it Bella" Carlisle urged her curiously.

A gasp emitted throughout the otherwise silent room as Bella's heart jumped a beat at the sound. The Cullen's all looked towards the sound as their sharp eyesight landed on the figure of Alice. Jasper was sat beside her, trying to comfort his wife as she went into a vision.

Carlisle ran to her side just as Alice came out of her vision. "What is it Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle questioned her.

Alice took a moment to compose herself as her gaze locked onto a seething Edward. He was clutching at Bella's arm with such intense desperation and disbelief that Alice thought he would break her arm. Edward's jaw clenched.

"Is it true Alice?" Edward asked her.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella repeated Carlisle's question. Bella's face paled at the suspense that would surely grip everyone.

"It's Aro" Alice breathed in. "He will be here soon".

Bella's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name as her thoughts went back to the previous night with him. The atmosphere became tense as everyone was deliberating what to do now. If Aro came with his guards that could be a problem.

Esme gasped as Rosalie gripped Emmett in fear. "Carlisle what shall we do? If he comes here he will see that Bella is still human" Esme rasped.

"Wait a go Edward" Rosalie seethed. "Your human and your stupidness is going to get us all killed!"

As the Cullen's continued to shout over one another, Bella's heart continued to pound in her chest. Maybe she should have told them about her encounter with Aro, he knew she was still human. They would probably be wondering why she hadn't told them straight away. Edward would probably be mad at her for not telling him sooner. There was no point now, Aro was already on his way here. Edward held her close to him, refusing to let go.

The Cullen's all became deathly silent as a knock suddenly brought the Cullen's out of their discussion. But due to their intense hearing, they easily heard the knock. The pregnant silence was almost deafening.

Carlisle left the room in order to answer the door. His eyebrows narrowed in worry and apprehension as he made his way to the door. He hadn't seen Aro in at least 300 years, he was nervous to say the least. After he couldn't persuade them to drink the blood of animals, their relationship kind of took a downside as Carlisle left the Volturi in search of others like him.

It felt like forever when Carlisle finally reached the door. He didn't know how many of them would be on the other side of the door. Carlisle took his chances as he opened the door.

"Good evening Carlisle" Aro greeted smoothly. "It's been such a long time" Aro emphasized as he shook hands with Carlisle, reading his thoughts.

"Hello Aro, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Please come in" Carlisle greeted as smoothly as he could.

Carlisle moved to the side as he gestured for Aro to come in. Aro himself was dressed in an expensive Italian suit that seemed to cling to his frame as he glided in after Carlisle. The Volturi crest hung proudly around his neck. Aro's presence seemed to command respect. He comes across as a purposeful man who is precise in the way he conducts himself; he speaks carefully, weightily. This shows that he's cautious and extremely methodical in the way he goes about his business - perhaps not wanting to make any mistakes. This suggests that he's a man with purpose and intimidating in the way he addresses people. The fact that he seems to make even vampires cower in fear with a hard look implies he delves straight to the point. He is authoritative and he radiates precision.

As other moved into the house he became aware of the residents. Aro could make out the familiar beating of a heart, and the scent of pine and flowers as he stepped over the Cullen fresh hold- her scent he smiled to himself. He didn't expect to find her here although he had tried to see her again. She had purposefully stayed with Edward throughout the nights, avoiding contact with him.

Carlisle re-entered the living room followed closely by a calm Aro as Carlisle gestured for him to take a seat. Unfortunately he chose to take the seat opposite Bella and Edward. Their chairs were separated by a small, rectangular glass coffee table. Aro's gaze moved to Bella's as he took in the sight of her wrapped tightly in the young Cullen's arms. As his gaze moved to Edward, his eyes narrowed slightly, but returned to their usual otherwise happy state.

"Isabella" Aro breathed in her scent as his tongue seemed to caress every syllable of her name. "It's very nice to see you again and still human" he continued almost teasingly.

"Aro" Bella greeted gently as she raised her eyes to regard his chiseled face and blood red eyes. He always looked so pristine that it made Bella want to reach out and touch his skin. Just like how she wanted to in Volterra. His skin held a papery texture that seemed like it would crumble to the touch.

Carlisle chose this time to cut in. "Bella's date is already set. But Edward and Bella would like to marry first" he stated matter-of-factly.

" _More like he wants to marry first"_ Bella silently corrected him.

Aro's smirk widened as he saw Bella visibly tense slightly.

"Although your presence is welcome, what is it that you're here for Aro?" Carlisle questioned, his gentle smile never faltering.

"I came here to discuss an important matter with you Carlisle" Aro stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "As you were already aware, there have been more deaths than accounted for in Seattle".

"Yes we know" Carlisle agreed. "We have been tracking their movements for a while now. In fact Bella wanted to tell us something" Carlisle gestured towards Bella.

Aro's curiosity increased as his gaze locked onto her face, never straying far.

Bella felt nervous as all the attention was on her, including the powerful leader himself. They all waited patiently for her to speak. Bella felt sick to her stomach, her hands clenching and unclenching in her lap as she tried to find the courage to speak.

"I think that Victoria is behind these attacks. I believe that she's the one creating the army" Bella spoke clearly as everyone seemed to weigh up her words.

Alice's brows furrowed as she was pondering the concept. "But that's not possible. I would have seen her in my visions as I've been observing her decisions".

"Yes it seems stupid, but what if she's getting someone else to do the decision making for her to evade you Alice?" Bella retorted. Alice seemed to consider that a possibility as she said no more.

"I believe that Isabella is right, you clearly do not realise how smart she is" Aro spoke up whilst his gaze locked onto that of Edward's for a few seconds before returning to Bella's. His hands were clasped together under his chin, as if in a prayer. Bella observed him in disbelief, not expecting his support.

"After all, I have seen the redhead for myself" Aro continued darkly.

At the mention of her, Bella froze, bile pooled in the back of her throat. Dread piled in the pit of her stomach as sweat glazed her palms like a glove and second skin.

Edward's arm wound itself around her waist as he pulled Bella to him. Aro's eyes continued to observe them with an unknown mask.

Emmett decided to break the silence as the atmosphere became tense. "I also think that Bella's right. After all Victoria has been after Bella for months now" Emmett reasoned.

"So that's what she's been trying to get to. Well she's been going to extremes just to get her hands on Isabella. How close has she gotten to her?" Aro questioned seriously whilst continuing to concentrate.

"Victoria has managed to get within our territory" Carlisle answered. "We need to ensure that Bella is protected at all times" Carlisle clarified.

"What does she want with Isabella?" Aro questioned curiously.

"She wants _Bella_ because I killed Victoria's mate, James. He almost succeeded in killing Bella. And now she wants Bella dead as she is my mate for revenge" Edward answered.

Aro didn't realise that he had clenched his hand into a fist until he realised that he was on the edge of his seat. He immediately returned to his usual façade as he tried to calm down. He also noticed that Jasper, the newly addition to the coven had been observing him strangely as he realised it was him who helped to calm him down.

"That is a shame" Aro mused more to himself than to anyone else.

"Maybe the wolves can help us out" Emmett cut in. "After all Bella is close to Jacob and he said he would protect her".

Edward growled out audibly making Bella tense. Aro noticed that Bella visibly clenched her jaw.

"I don't need your help" Bella said through gritted teeth. She clearly has had enough of how they were discussing her well being as if she wasn't there.

"I'm not God or anything but I've nearly died so many times. Maybe you should just let her get to me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me".

Bella removed herself from Edward's embrace as she stormed out of the room. Bella didn't make it far as she suddenly banged into a solid body. Bella stumbled back a few steps on impact; but an arm shot out to steady her. The arm that had gripped her forearm lingered there for a few more seconds than was necessary. Bella looked up and realised that it was actually Aro who now blocked her path, blocking any attempt at an escape. There was only an inch between them as Bella clenched her hand into a fist in irritation.

"It would be safe for you not to go out alone. Do you not value your forever with young Cullen?" Aro replied as smoothly as he could, his muscular body still blocking the doorway. He didn't know what had suddenly come over him lately, ever since their first encounter he had been acting strangely.

"Please move" Bella forced out whilst trying not to let his presence intimidate her.

Bella tried to move around him, but not before his arm came out and slammed _hard_ against the wall. A few bits of plaster fell from the slightly crumbled wall in his rage. The noise made everyone silent; too stunned to move. It was now that Aro realised he had scared her. Fear shone in her eyes as she tried to back away from him. That was not his intent as his facial features returned back to their normal state.

"I will take Bella home" Aro murmured as if trying to regain himself. Bella started to protest, but the rise of Aro's hand kept her silent.

Edward shot out of his seat as he went to pull Bella by the wrist. Her fragile body meant that she was pulled flush against him. Edward cupped her delicate cheek with the palm of his hand as he covered her soft lips with his frozen ones. After a while Bella pulled back slightly as she turned around to face Aro, who was now looking elsewhere. She bid her goodbyes, but not before Edward kissed her again. Aro turned from the room as Bella hesitated, but followed him out nonetheless.

As Bella followed him out, she tried to remain as far away from him as possible. That was until he suddenly appeared before her. His sudden presence made her jump away from him as Aro grinned down at her in amusement.

"That wasn't funny" Bella glared at him.

"Of course not" Aro mused as he led them to his hired car.

Aro opened up the passenger side of the car as Bella cautiously got in. A second later Aro was sitting in the driver's seat and was pulling away from the Cullen residence.

Curiosity got the better of her as she observed him from underneath her lashes. "I didn't know you could drive" the words had left her mouth before she had even realised she said it. Aro turned to regard her as she took the time to study him, his face was angelic and perfectly sculpted. His eyes were a captivating shade of crimson, and rightfully so. Bella moved from his face to his silky tresses. She realised that his usually pinned back hair wasn't restrained with a clip, but his jet black hair framed his face perfectly. It looked silky to the touch.

"Technology fascinates me" Aro replied, noticing the way she was studying him, deciding not to say anything as he was doing the exact same thing to her.

Bella suddenly felt sick and it was only up until now that she realised just how fast they were going.

"If my father catches you driving like this on his turf, I'm afraid he will try to shoot you" Bella reasoned with him, hoping to God that he would slow down. Her heart was pounding in her chest as they looked at each other.

"He can try" Aro teased her. "But he won't get very far" Aro smiled at her as he caught her gaze.

"Aro please slow down" Bella almost screamed as she huddled back in her seat. Aro laughed at her, not expecting his voice to sound so sensuous she gazed at him. He looked so relaxed, but he slowed down for her nonetheless.

Bella didn't attempt to speak to him after that, realising the horrifying truth of who she was currently sharing a car with. It felt like forever until they finally stopped outside of her familiar sanctuary. Bella got out of the car and slammed the car door shut, although more forcefully than she had intended to. Aro also got out of the car just as Bella had begun walking up the drive, intent on getting to her front door.

"What makes me seem so despicable that you have to ignore me?" Aro finally fell into step with her. Bella observed Charlie's police car in the driveway as she turned around to regard him through narrowed eyes.

"You tried to kill me and Edward, how do you expect me to feel around you? From what I've heard you're not very likeable" she retorted.

Aro ignored her last comment.

"You? No my dear. I had no intention of killing you, or even hurting you for that matter. I knew one of them would speak up for you and thankfully Alice did. Caius would have questioned me if I had just let you all go." Aro showed her the emotions that suddenly flickered through his eyes as he looked her in the eye.

Bella saw the emotions that had suddenly appeared in his eyes, guilt. She tried to ignore it and not let it affect her. Just thinking of that blonde vampire made her want to run.

"So you decided to gamble with my life?" Bella seethed, whilst walking away from him.

"That's not true" Aro called out softly to her. The sound of his voice made Bella turn around, it almost sounded genuine. "Although my nature wasn't so forgiving when it came to young Edward" he continued. "Also if you two were mates, Edward wouldn't have left you the way that he did".

"Unbelievable! You don't know anything about us!" she growled out as she walked away from him.

Without warning Bella felt a sharp pressure tug on her wrist as Aro spun her around quite forcefully. Although it didn't hurt her, it was enough to send her crashing into Aro's solid, but lean chest with a muffled cry. Aro cupped her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, just as he had done the last time he saw her. Bella's eyes had no choice but to look up at him.

"You didn't let me finish my dear" Aro's lips curled upwards into a genuine smile.

"It was you who made me stop. When you were willing to give up your life for him in such away, I had ever seen so much bravery" Aro murmured as his whole hand moved to cup the side of her cheek.

"Someone will watch over you tonight" Aro continued whilst releasing her cheek. "I don't think you would feel comfortable with me around".

Bella's gaze held his as she spoke. "Goodnight Aro".

"Sweet dreams Isabella" Aro replied gently. Aro went to walk away but he turned back around to face her. "By the way, why don't you use your whole name? I think it's beautiful"

"I don't like my whole name. My parents only use it when they're angry with me. You're the only person who calls me it" she replied.

Aro smiled at her. "And I will be the only one who continues to use it. Until next time". He gave her one last smile before Bella watched him walk back to his car.

However, unbeknown to both of them, someone had been watching their interaction with thoughtful eyes.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**_


End file.
